


Harry Potter and The Chill Year

by Ellabean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabean/pseuds/Ellabean
Summary: AU for the student's 7th year at Hogwarts. What could've happened if Voldemort had never returned?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter and The Chill Year

Hermione woke with a pounding head. Blearily, she sat up on her bed, feeling her muscles ache as she stretched. Memories of the previous night flooded back into her head as she groaned disapprovingly. Yawning, she realized that her throat was hoarse as well. _Great..._ She thought. 

The party had been a bit excessive. A trait common to most of the Weasley twins’ gatherings. She still couldn’t believe Harry and Ron had convinced her to attend. And then she’d been pressured into joining the rest of the festivities after downing several drinks. That was mostly Ron’s doing though, as Harry had been off on the other side of the room talking to Ginny and Luna.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her wand and, with a few spells she’d learned last year, did away with the minor aches in her body. She then used a more advanced one she’d picked up from Madame Pomfrey for her hoarse throat. Unfortunately, she didn’t know a spell to rid her of the hangover. Sighing, she reasoned, _Of course, I don’t! I’ve never needed to before, but I’ll look into it later_ as she sipped the last bit of water in the glass on her nightstand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter had been lying in bed for several hours. His hands propped behind his head. _Thank Merlin for Hermione_ he mused, as he’d long since done away with most of the physical remnants from the prior evening. All except for the hangover itself, which was something they’d never learned in class. Although he’d experimented cautiously with a few things, nothing had made much of a difference.

He yawned and stood to go downstairs. It was 7h in the morning, so Harry knew that he still had a while before anyone else was awake. Dudley was never up before 13h. Especially during the summer. And his uncle would only be up as soon as his alarm clock hit 10h. Why Vernon bothered to set his alarm clock on weekends when there was rarely anything to do, the fifteen-year-old didn’t know. He wished they’d all just stay asleep so that he could have a nice peaceful day for once.

Harry was careful as he walked down the stairs not to make noise. At this point, he’d had plenty of practice. A smile crept onto his face because he knew that soon he would be meeting Ron and Hermione at the Burrow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ronald Weasley had also been up for hours, though not of his own volition. He’d used floo powder to meet up with everyone at Fred and George’s new place, and of course, his mother had been waiting for him when he’d returned. He half believed the twins had been the ones to tell her, just to make his life harder. If so, they’d succeeded.

“Ow!” He yelped as one of the gnomes bit his ankle.

The Gnome ran off immediately, losing him. Luckily Ron had kept hold of the one already in his hands, and promptly tossed it as far as he could. As he turned, he spotted the biter, based on the bit of blood on its sharp little mouth.

 _Bloody pillocks_ he thought hotly as he grabbed for the ugly creature.

All morning he’d been doing chores. _Scrub all the dishes, cut the lawn around the house, sweep and scrub all the floors, de-gnome the garden, organize the living room, wash all the clothes_ , etc. He’d already de-gnomed the garden once, but about the time he’d managed to finish everything else a few came back. Of course, Mrs. Weasley had wasted no time in shoving Ronald out the door again. Of course, none of this was good for his hangover or the pounding in his head. He knew Hermione would have a spell for that sort of thing and wished, not for the first time, that he'd paid more attention in his classes.

He finally managed to chuck the last one over the hedge and began heading back, when she popped up out of nowhere.

“Ronald, I hope you were looking for me.”

“Of course M-”

“-Everyone is going to be arriving tonight, and you’re going to set up all the extra sleeping arrangements.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He Groaned a bit but headed into the house to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of pantsing this, so please let me know if you have any suggestions, requests, or just critiques!


End file.
